Paul Francis Webster
Paul Francis Webster var en amerikansk tekstforfatter. Han ble født i New York City, sønn av Myron Lawrence Webster og Blanche Pauline Stonehill Webster. Han deltok på Horace Mann School (Riverdale, Bronx, New York), uteksaminert i 1926, og gikk deretter på Cornell University 1927-1928 og New York University fra 1928 til 1930, og dro uten å motta en grad. Han tjenestegjorde i den amerikanske marinen og deretter ble en danseinstruktør på et studio i New York City. Innen 1931 snudde han sin karriere i retning for å skrive sangtekster. Hans første profesjonelle lyrisk var "Masquerade" (musikk av John Jacob Loeb) som ble en hit i 1932, utført av Paul Whiteman. I 1935 gikk han i en kontrakt med 20th Century Fox til å skrive tekster for Shirley Temple filmer, men kort tid etterpå gikk han tilbake til freelance. Hans første hit var et samarbeid i 1941 med Duke Ellington på sangen "I Got It Bad (and That Ain't Good)". Etter 1950, jobbet Webster for det meste for Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. Han vant to Oscar-priser i samarbeid med Sammy Fain, i 1953 og 1955, og en annen med Johnny Mandel i 1965. Til sammen mottok han seksten av hans sanger Oscar-nominasjoner. Han er den mest vellykkede låtskriver av 1950-tallet på de britiske listene. I 1967 ble han bedt om å skrive den berømte tekstene til Spider-Man kjenningsmelodien til TV-tegneserien. Han ble tatt inn i Songwriters Hall of Fame i 1972. Han døde i Beverly Hills, California og er gravlagt på Hillside Memorial Park i Culver City, California. Filmografi 1975 -- Half a House (sangtekst) 1972 -- The Stepmother (sangtekst) 1966 -- An American Dream (sangtekst) 1965 -- Het strand (sangtekst) 1963 -- 55 dager i Peking (sangtekst) 1962 -- Mytteriet på Bounty (sangtekst) 1962 -- Tender is the Night (sangtekst) 1961 -- El Cid (sangtekst) 1960 -- Alamo (sangtekst) 1958 -- Bare et smil (sangtekst) 1958 -- Besettende kjærlighet (sangtekst) 1957 -- April Love (sangtekst) 1956 -- Det beste i livet (sangtekst) 1955 -- Skinnende dager (sangtekst) 1953 -- Calamity Jane (sangtekst) 1944 -- Minstrel Man (sangtekst) Oscar ; Vunnet : 1965 -- Beste Sang for "The Shadow of Your Smile" fra Het strand (med Johnny Mandel) : 1955 -- Beste Sang for "Love is a Many-Splendored Thing" fra Skinnende dager (med Sammy Fain) : 1953 -- Beste Sang for "Secret Love" fra Calamity Jane (med Sammy Fain) ; Nominert : 1975 -- Beste Sang for "A World That Never Was" fra Half a House (med Sammy Fain) : 1972 -- Beste Sang for "Strange Are the Ways of Love" fra The Stepmother (med Sammy Fain) : 1966 -- Beste Sang for "A Time for Love" fra An American Dream (med Johnny Mandel) : 1963 -- Beste Sang for "So Little Time" fra 55 dager i Peking (med Dimitri Tiomkin) : 1962 -- Beste Sang for "Follow Me" fra Mytteriet på Bounty (med Bronislau Kaper) : 1962 -- Beste Sang for "Tender is the Night" fra Tender is the Night (med Sammy Fain) : 1961 -- Beste Sang for "The Falcon and the Dove" fra El Cid (med Miklós Rózsa) : 1960 -- Beste Sang for "The Green Leaves of Summer" fra Alamo (med Dimitri Tiomkin) : 1958 -- Beste Sang for "A Ceratin Smile" fra Bare et smil (med Sammy Fain) : 1958 -- Beste Sang for "A Very Precious Love" fra Besettende kjærlighet (med Sammy Fain) : 1957 -- Beste Sang for "April Love" fra April Love (med Sammy Fain) : 1956 -- Beste Sang for "Friendly Persuasion (Thee I Love)" fra Det beste i livet (med Dimitri Tiomkin) : 1944 -- Beste Sang for "Remember Me to Carolina" fra Minstrel Man (med Harry Revel) Webster, Paul Francis Webster, Paul Francis Webster, Paul Francis Webster, Paul Francis Webster, Paul Francis Webster, Paul Francis Webster, Paul Francis Webster, Paul Francis Webster, Paul Francis Webster, Paul Francis Webster, Paul Francis Webster, Paul Francis Webster, Paul Francis Webster, Paul Francis Webster, Paul Francis Webster, Paul Francis